


Jason Todd's Birthday Surprise

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tend to forget Jason Todd, even his own family tends to forget he once was one of them. On his birthday Jason feel no need to celebrate but Cass has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason Todd's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it starts to fade from Cass's pov to Jason's...not sure why I did that....Thoughts?

August 16th, to most it was a day like any other; people got up and went about their day, came home, ate, slept, and did it all over again the following day. But today was important for her; it wasn't so much about her but about Him. The darkened shadow on the bat family’s life, the second Robin, the boy who was...is to head strong for most of those around him. Jason Todd. He was smart, funny if you had a twisted sense of humor, powerful; and he was an amazing fighter. He was beautiful, tall, dark haired that fell into his eyes, beautiful green eyes that could look through you to your soul. Today is his birthday, the rest of the family doesn't recognized today or his death day. But Cassandra did; she sat atop the clock tower watching him jump from roof top to roof top; of course he would be working tonight. 

She placed the communicator in her ear. "Jason."  
She watched as he stopped running. "Cain. What do you want?"  
She smiled, "Need help catching someone, you help. Meet me by dock." Jason just made a noise but she watched him head off to the dock. She pulled out her grapple gun from a bag and scaled down the building being careful not to rip up Stephanie’s dress she had borrowed. She quickly took off following him towards the meeting area; he got there a few moments before her. He turned to look at her, "Batgirl…In no bat outfit?" She looked down at her dark blue dress before raising her chin high as if daring him to complain about it. "This way." She nodded to a door. "Cass you don’t have protection in that dress. You can't go in there." She turned to face him, arching her eyebrow. "You care?" Jason tensed a moment, "No." Cassandra hummed and headed into the building. She waited for him, the building was completely dark, and reaching back she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the middle of the room. "Cassandra." She bent down and turned on one of the make shift floor lights.

She had laid out a fluffy blanket with a picnic basket. The lights around the blanket giving it a soft ambient feel. She reached down and picked up a poorly wrapped present, "Happy Birthday Jason." She looked up at him; he did nothing but stand there staring at her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other before growing annoyed at his silence. "Take present!" That seemed to shake him out of his reverie. "You, you, remembered?" He gently took the present. "Of course I did." She slipped her shoes off before gracefully sitting down cross legged. Jason stood there holding the gift for a few moments before humoring her as he gently pulled off the wrapping paper to revel a new gun with a scope and automatic reload. He smirked down at her, “Thanks Cass.” He flopped down next to her as he removed his helmet and sat it off to the side. “So little Miss Batgirl; you had this whole night planned?” He leaned back on an elbow as he watched her smile. “Birthday’s more fun when with friends.” Her English was still slightly broken but the girl had come a long when from when he first met her. “We’re not friends Cass.” Jason couldn’t help but sneer at the word. “We are so not even close to being friends.” His light eyes watched as the dark haired girl closed down her emotions and start to fidget with the picnic basket she had waiting for them. "Cassandra." She looks at him. "Hmm?" He reaches over and grabs the back of her neck pulling her down to him, "We are more than friends." He presses his warm lips against her soft ones, biting at her bottom lip his tongue slips into her mouth, running along her teeth then plays with her tongue. He pulls her closer allowing her to lay across his chest. "Thank you Cassandra."  
"Happy Birthday Jason."   
This kiss softly and spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
